1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a socket for electrically connecting with an electronic Package to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices, in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the ICs require prior burning in to test their durability. The ICs are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate invalidation of ICs with disfigurements. This helps eliminate early product failures once the ICs are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end products. A burn-in socket assembly is used to receive an IC therein, and electrically connects the IC with a burn-in board for operation of the IC at high temperature. Pertinent example of the burn-in socket assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,497 and 5,100,332.
FIG. 1 discloses a test electrical connector 1′ for mounting an electronic package (such as an IC, not shown) and electrically connecting the electronic package to a circuit board (such as testing board, not shown), the connector 1′ comprises an insulating housing 10′, a plurality of terminals (not shown) received in the insulating housing 10′, a first cover 12′ rotatablely assembled to an end of the insulating housing 10′ and a second cover 14′ rotatablely connecting with the first cover 12′, a pressure board 16′ linked with the first cover 12′, a floating board 18′ assembled on the insulating housing 10′ and a number of springs 17′ located between the insulating housing 10′ and the floating board 18′. The pressure board 16′ is received in a opening defined on the first cover 12′, the first cover 12′ and the pressure board 16′ correspondingly have holes (not labeled), a pivot 11′ drills through the holes to rotatablely connect the first cover 12′ and the pressure broad 16′. A number of rings 13′ block opposed ends of the pivot 11′ for preventing the pivot 11′ dropping during operating process. In use, electronic package is set on the floating board 18′ and received in the insulating housing 10′. Actuating the first cover 12′, the second cover 14′ and the pressure board 16′ to rotate, the pressure board 16′ presses the electronic package to electrically contact with the terminals. However, the pressure board 16′ and the first cover 12′ of the connector 1′ are linked by a pivot 11′ and fastened by clips 13′, that makes product assembly complicated and enhances product cost.